Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ |} ='THE HELL GIRL'= Somewhere on the Internet there exists a mysterious website called the "Hell Correspondence". They say that if you access this site at midnight and enter the name of your tormentor then the Hell Girl will come and take your revenge on them. But be warned, there ALWAYS has to be a price; when you die your soul will also belong to hell. Who is the Hell Girl? Ai Enma is the Jigoku Shoujo, and the Jigoku Shoujo is what the Japanese call the Hell Girl. Ai lives with her equally enigmatic Grandmother in a universe running parallel and just below the surface of our own. She is assisted in her hellish duties by the "Three Straws", three mystical entities personified by the wheel of Ai's carriage, the all-seeing eye and the skeleton woman. These three assistants can transform into straw dolls at Ai's request and thereby serve as the seal of the covenant between Ai and the one who accesses the Hell Correspondence. When you untie the red thread from the straw doll's neck you enter into a pact with the Hell Girl. From that moment on your soul belongs to Hell. She'll ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell, however, when you die, you too will go to Hell. You'll never know the joys of Heaven. Being left to wander, in pain and suffering, for all eternity. Articles Ai's Universe The Secret History of Ai Enma The Three Straws The Shibatas The Hell Correspondence Kikuri Hell Girl: Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: From Beyond the Twilight Episode 2: The Possessed Girl Episode 3: Tarnished Mound Episode 4: Silent Cries Episode 5: The Woman in the Tall Tower Episode 6: Early Afternoon Window Episode 7: Cracked Mask Episode 8: Silent Friendship Episode 9: Sweet Trap Episode 10: Friends Episode 11: Broken Threads Episode 12: Spilled Bits Episode 13: Purgatory Girl Episode 14: Beyond the Dead End Episode 15: Island Woman Episode 16: A Night Among Travelling Entertainers Episode 17: Glass Scenery Episode 18: Bound Girl Episode 19: Bride Doll Episode 20: Hell Boy vs. Hell Girl Episode 21: The Kind Neighbour Episode 22: Rain of Remorse Episode 23: The Light of the Hospital Ward Episode 24: Home in the Twilight Episode 25: Hell Girl Episode 26: The Ephemeral Hell Girl: Season 2 (Futakomori) Episodes Episode 1: The Girl Lost In the Darkness Episode 2: Bubbles Under the Surface Episode 3: My Beloved Kei-chan Episode 4: Secret Episode 5: Rampage to Hell Episode 6: The Place Where the Sun Hits Episode 7: Bonds Episode 8: Fake Hell Correspondence Episode 9: Elder Brother, Younger Sister Episode 10: Anna Sone's Wet Holiday Episode 11: The Distant Adjacent Room Episode 12: Black Furrow Episode 13: Tragedy of V Episode 14: The Calm Lake Shore Epsiode 15: For This Country Episode 16: Aspirations of a Wicked Woman Episode 17: Gaze of Silence Episode 18: That Person's Memories Episode 19: Steam Hell, Inn on a Journey Episode 20: A Maiden's Album Episode 21: Soft Paper Balloon Episode 22: Longing Episode 23: Distrust Episode 24: Chain Episode 25: Wandering Episode 26: Indigo Dye Links ACCESS THE HELL CORRESPONDENCE NOW ACCESS THE REAL HELL CORRESPONDENCE Official Japanese Website Funimation's Official Hell Girl Website Animax's Official Jigoku Shoujo: Futakomori Website Jigoku Shoujo: Live Action Website Join Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki Hell Girl fan? Why not impart some of your knowledge here on the Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki? We always welcome editing and additions to our site, and the best content is fan written! We want this site to grow to and flourish to encompass all aspects of the Hell Girl Universe. So far we have listed the 52 episodes of the 1st and 2nd seasons and eagerly await synopsises and reviews. However, we would also love to see write ups of all the Hell Girl novels and comics etc. In fact, if there are any articles you think deserve a place on Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki we welcome you to write it up and link it to our "Articles" section. All we ask is that you respect the work of other's and do not to delete other people's contributions. Although we definitely welcome editing, spell checking, corrections, etc, we advise you not to drastically alter other's additions or completely change the tone of the site in general. Oh, and of course the obvious, keep it clean and respectful. Of course, we are VERY open minded here at Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki, and in light of some of the material we are reviewing, a little colourful language is more than fine. But if it's derogatory, sexually explicit or just plain mean... Keep it to yourself. Cheers! [[Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki (français)|'See the French version of Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki']] We are currently working a French version of this Wiki. Anybody who has French/English skills is encouraged to assist us in this endevour by translating articles and material on this site into French and linking it to the French version of this page.